Blue Fox
by lunagirl388
Summary: After her high school graduation Kim retires as a world saving hero and leaves for London. For six years there is no sign of her until one day she returns to America bringing a plague of mysterious robberies performed by a thief known as “The Blue Fox"
1. Return of a former hero

Blue Fox

After her high school graduation Kim retires as a world saving hero and leaves for London. For six long years there is no sign of her until one day she returns to America bringing a plague of mysterious robberies performed by a thief known as "The Blue Fox".

Chapter 1: Return of a former hero

Kim quietly packed her things making sure to fold everything perfectly so she could take her time. Ron lay on her bed brooding over her choice. Kim had decided on a school in London, one Ron was not accepted to. Her plane would leave early the next morning; Ron would also leave the country. He would be off to Japan to Yamanuchi Ninja School, to finish his ninja training.

"Ron you're making this more difficult then it needs to be." Kim said closing her suit case and leaving it by the door. Ron glared at the ceiling; there was no winning with him this time. They both were about to embark upon separate journeys, and neither was making it any easier. "I don't see why you're retiring." He spat back at her.

Kim sighed taking a seat next to him. She knew his reaction would not be a pleasant one. She focused of her words carefully thinking of how to say every word. "Because we'll be thousands of miles apart, you know as well as I do that it won't work. Besides, I want a chance to enjoy some free time. You remember that Ron? Free time, I don't." Those last words were bitter and cold. She only wanted what was right for her for once, the world would think it selfish but she didn't care anymore.

Ron was unmoved by her tone. He sat up and pushed himself off the bed. "The world needs you Kim. I need you." He paced the room waiting for her response. Kim only sighed and fell back onto her bed. "The world can live without me." She said covering her face with her hands.

Ron looked taken aback by this statement. "Well what about all those villains? Once they find out you're gone they'll go on a crime spree." Kim only stared blankly through her fingers. "Think about what could happen." Images of burning buildings and massive armies ran through her head. She thought about chaos and destruction, she had thought about this again and again but her choice was clear now. She needed her life back and that was final.

Kim sat up and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "I've made up my mind on this one Ron. I'm done; I've already had Wade send all our information on every one of our villains to Betty Director. As of tomorrow I'm officially a retired hero, and when I get on that plane I'm going to school in London." Ron gave her a hateful glare as she set the device on her night stand.

"Fine!" He said yanking his jacket off the back of the chair. "If you're just going to turn your back on the world then I may as well just say it. It's been great being your boyfriend Kim; I hope you have a great time in London!" He threw on his jacket and stormed down the stairs, slamming the front door on his way out.

Kim made no attempt to stop him; she showed no emotion at the sudden brake up. She only lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling listening to the distant echo of the front door slamming.

---

_London One year__ later…_

_'Where is our hero now?_

_Global hero, Kim Possible,__ has disappeared. It has been six months since the hero was last seen. It appears she has vanished without a trace and the entire world is asking "Where is our hero?" Upon asking her family it is said that she has retired from the hero business and has since then vanished beyond reach…_

_Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable, has also disappeared without a trace. When his family was questioned it was said that he went to school. However, the name of the school was kept secret. It appears that our heroes have truly given up and left the world to fend for __itself__…'_

Kim crumpled up the news paper and threw it into a near by trash can. It was the third story about her retirement this month. The whole world was dependant on her to save the day, now that she wanted a life of her own they call her a "quitter" a "deserter" and even a "coward." There was even a rumor she and Ron had run off together and they were now living in Brazil. Kim saw this as a ploy to drag her back into saving the world again.

Kim propped her feet on the table in front of her and stared off into space. "You must be her…Kim Possible." A voice broke her concentration. Kim turned her head to find the source of the voice. Sitting at the table next to her was a dark haired woman staring down at a book.

"If you're a reporter you can forget about any kind of story. I'm not in the mood." Kim said in a cold tone. The woman shook her head and looked up at her. She closed her book and walked over to Kim.

"I'm not a reporter. Do you mind?" The woman gestured to the empty seat in front of Kim. Kim shrugged and the woman took a seat. Setting her book down on the table; giving Kim a sticky sweet smile. Kim glanced at the book and held back an impulsive groan; she thought she would never see that book again.

"Animology. I thought they stopped printing that." Kim said trying to make conversation, even though she was in no mood to talk to anyone. The woman shook her head, placing her hands on the book, almost protectively.

"No, it is still in print. It's just not that popular anymore." Kim finally noticed the woman's accent, Italian. "I know it's out of style but I just picked it up in the book store the other day. I haven't put it down since." Kim nodded hoping to pinpoint where she was from, she had been around the world enough to figure out where anyone was from by their accent. A useless talent in her opinion.

"Any clues what you are yet?" Kim asked with lack of better thing to say. The woman shook her head, still smiling at Kim. Kim couldn't help but think the woman's smile was a bit fake, she only smiled back to be polite.

"What were you?" The woman asked after a quiet moment. Kim's smile faded, she hated to even think of it now. She had a sudden flash back of Junior Senior Senior filling her locker with flowers and constantly calling her. She held back a shiver.

"Blue Fox." Kim said pushing away the image of Junior from her mind. "So how did you who I am?" Kim asked suddenly. It didn't accrue to her that she had been recognized through her disguise. After she had gone so far as to dye her hair and put in color contacts, how did that woman recognize her?

The woman's smile faded and she leaned back in her seat. "It's a good disguise but it won't get you far if someone knows your face." The woman's smile returned as she reached out a hand. "I'm Eve, by the way." Kim mentally slapped herself for her mistake and shook her hand. "If you really don't want to be discovered I can show you some tricks that could help." Kim nodded, and followed the woman away from the table.

888

_Middleton five years later…_

The manager had locked up hours ago. All was quiet in the store except for a distant cracking in the ceiling. Over head an air vent was removed. A slim figure dropped down from the vent in the ceiling, black duffle bag in hand. The figure moved toward the alarm system, this was almost too easy. The figure pulled out a small circular device and pressed it against the keypad.

The keypad sparked and smoked. The figure removed the device and went about the task of painting the security cameras. Once this task was complete the figure moved to the back room to locate the safe. The figure made quick work of cracking the safe combination and loaded the bag with money.

After this the figure moved through the store picking the locks on the jewelry cases. After a moment of picking out the real jewels from the fakes the figure closed the bag and pushed it into the vent. The figure too one last glance around the store and pulled out a small statue, a blue fox, from their pocket setting it on the counter and jumping up into the vent, closing it behind them.

888

Kim sat on the front steps of her family's home reading the paper. It was the first time she had picked up a news paper in five years. She was glad to see she was no longer the subject on everyone's lips. She had just come into town, she hadn't even told her parents she was home yet. The head lines seemed to be more focused on the robbery of a jewelry store the night before.

Kim debated weather or not she would knock on the door or just leave. She sighed thinking it best to come back some other time. She stood from her place on the steps and quickly walked down the street. It wasn't more then five minutes before she saw a familiar face ahead of her.

"Kim is that you?" Monique asked rushing over to get a good look at Kim. "Oh it is! Look at you!" Monique praised throwing her arms around Kim and crushing her in a tight hug. Kim hesitantly returned the embrace and backed away as soon as she was permitted.

"So where have you been? You just disappeared and no one heard from you." Monique's tone was lost between scolding and relief.

"I went to college in London. I couldn't let anyone know where I was because the whole world would get on me about coming out of retirement."

"You could have at least told me! And where's Ron. I heard you two had gotten married."

"Oh god no…I mean no we broke up years ago. We haven't talked since."

"Oh that's too bad. So what are you doing here?"

Kim smiled suddenly. "I'm just here on business for today; I'm actually on my way to find an old friend." Monique nodded. Kim made her way around the Monique. "Look I really have to go." Monique pulled out a pen from her purse.

"Wait here's my number, when ever you get the chance call me okay?" She wrote the number Kim's hand. As soon as the pen left her skin Kim was gone, leaving Monique alone on the empty sidewalk.


	2. An old nightmare

**Chapter 2: An old nightmare**

(Shego's point of view)

I sat in my usual seat at the bar staring at the mirror facing the crowd behind me. The people behind me danced to the loud beat of the music, no one appeared to notice me sitting there. That was just fine with me, I had to lay low after my prison brake. Although, I was getting a little bored without Drakken around to plot another take over the world scheme. But, somehow without Kim Possible to stop him, the plan failed anyway. Without Kim all the is fun sucked out of the plan, but I don't miss her.

Even though every plan I expect Kim to show up but after six years I just gaven up. No witty remarks to exchange, no fight to relieve my frustrations, no red hair…red hair. I thought I saw a flash of red hair in the crowd. I blinked a few times and searched the crowd in the mirror, no one with red hair.

I must have been mistaken; Kim vanished without a trace after she retired. I stared down at her drink; out of the corner of my eye I saw another flash of red. I turned her head to see a familiar shade of red hair. "Kim?" The word slipped from my mouth without my knowing. I could only stare at the red head next to me ordering her drink. This couldn't be Kimmie.

I placed my hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman turned and I lost my sudden feeling of hope. The woman wasn't Kim at all, not that I wanted her to be Kim. Her eyes were a muddy brown and her face was much different from Kim's. I shook my head and stood from my seat. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." I said under my breath. I paid for my drink and left the bar. I knew it was too good to be true.

As I walked along the street I couldn't push away the feeling I was being watched, you never forget that feeling. I listened carefully to the sounds of my foot steps echoing off the walls. I heard nothing else but the sounds of my foot steps and my own breathing, I knew someone was following me.

I reached her hotel rather quickly making sure to note any sounds other then my own, still nothing. I made my way threw the lobby ignoring the woman greeting me behind the desk and the hotel manager asking me about my night, he's ass kissing had no end.

I stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to my room. Whoever it was that followed me was gone now. The moment I reached my door I felt my senses heighten, this night was just not going to end. Something was going on in my room and I wasn't in the mood for any kind of drama tonight. I had an early morning tomorrow. I sighed deeply unlocking the door and walked in, ready for anyone who may pop out and attack.

I made my way through the darkness toward the couch, the bed was too far right now. I flopped down on the couch and waited for my company to address me. In the corner of the room a light flipped on and Kim Possible came into view, sitting in the chair.

She wore that same smile, the one she always had on a mission. I don't miss it at all. I was surprised to see Kim in my suite but showed no emotion, she didn't need to know my emotions. "If that buffoon of a boyfriend is here he better not break anything making his entrance. I'm not paying for anything I didn't break myself." He always managed to break something. To this day I don't see why Kim dates him.

I tried to look relaxed sprawled out of the couch, but every muscle in my body tensed at the sight of that redhead. If the time came I was ready to jump up and fight. Kim made no move to attack but only sat comfortably in the chair smiling at me, like she had a secret no one else knew.

"He's not here." Kim said nonchalantly pushing her hair out of her eyes. I raised an eye brow at this bit of information, no blonde idiot? Now I'm interested. I thought they were always together. No point in remaining emotionless now.

"So what you're here to put me back in prison? Cause let me tell ya' Kimmie, I'm not going back there without a fight." I sat up and rested my arms on the back of the couch. I was still tensed and ready for a fight if need be, my neck was getting still though.

Kim stared at me for a moment as if thinking over what to do next; she let out a soft chuckle, I didn't think I'd ever hear her laugh. She pushed herself off the chair and made me even tenser. "Why would I want to do that? There isn't anything in it for me." Kim said making her way to the couch, what the hell was she planning?

My mind screamed at me to defend myself but my body refused to move. As Kim came closer her olive eyes burned a hole through my head, the intensity was killing me. I felt paralyzed as Kim came closer. I did my best to steady my breathing, it wasn't working to well.

"Shego I quit saving the world years ago Shego, didn't you hear?" Didn't I hear? Of course I heard, the entire villain community cheered that day. Kim stopped a few feet from where I sat. She seemed to be very calm about the whole situation. My jaw clenched so tightly I thought my teeth would crack.

"So what the hell are you doing in my hotel room then?" I asked. It took ever bit of my will power not to start fighting; old habits truly did hard for me. I was beginning to sweat and my muscles twitched slightly at my screaming mind. Kim's smile widened, is this was paranoia felt like?

"Well I'm not here to fight if that's what you're so tense about." Kim said crossing her arms over her chest. She must have noticed how tense I am by now. Kim leaned in close smiling devilishly. "You see Shego I'm here for something else." This had to be some kind of mind game.

For the first time since I met the girl I had no response for Kim. I could only sit in on the couch paralyzed by the look in Kim's eyes. She had a plan, there was no doubt about it, and Kim was leaning closer. I have to move I just have to. Whatever plan Kim had it was coming into action now, why is she so close?

I'm a fucking deer caught in the headlights at this point. All I can do was close my eyes and wait. Not a moment went by before I felt what could have been a soft kiss. I think my heart stopped beating. Before I could even enjoy it Kim had pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry." She said. Sorry for what?

I opened my eyes in time to see what the girl was talking about. Before I knew it the air was filled with a sound so horrid no one could describe it.

888

I shot up out of bed the sound of the gun shot still echoing in my mind. My heart pounded painfully against my ribs, my shirt was drenched with sweat. I franticly felt my chest looking for the hole. Thankfully I'm completely solid; I too a moment to slow my breathing looking at the clock. It was only midnight; I swung my legs out the edge of the bed and rested my head in my hands. I could have sworn it was real this time.

I've been having the same nightmare for years. It never changed; I always walked in to find Kim in the same chair. We always exchanged the same words, and I felt the same kiss before Kim shot me. It was always so vivid, at least this time I didn't wake up screaming and flailing around. I always get tangled in the sheets.

Tonight was the first time this week for that nightmare to hit me, I'm sleep deprived and terrified of recurring nightmare. I guess I still do feel guilty about that clone thing, I thought we were even when she kicked me into that power cell. The look in her eyes that night still haunts me. I stood and made my way to the kitchen; I poured a glass of water and sat at the table. The news paper was still table this morning.

'Blue Fox strikes again!' I pushed the paper away; apparently some new thief had blown into Chicago robbing banks and jewelry stores. Not like I cared, I had other things to worry about. I rested her head on the table; I've had enough with this dream.

I don't want to see Kim; I had six years of freedom from the girl and her blonde idiot. I've enjoyed it, I could do anything I wanted and no one was there to stop me. I haven't seen the inside of a prison for years, I'm happy. At least that's what I'm telling herself.

Deep down I know it's a lie, without Kim Possible being a villain has no challenge. In the first year I was skeptical of Kim's supposed retirement, but as time went by I grew bored with the thefts and robbery. Without Kim there was almost no point to it, there was no challenge for me. I always looked forward to fighting with Kim; it was the only reason I even stayed with Drakken. Once I knew Kim wasn't kidding about retirement I quit, no point in listening to his rants if Kim wasn't going to show up.

I never even noticed the figure sitting on the couch until I heard someone clear their throat. "It's been a while Shego." A familiar voice broke through the dark of the room and I nearly jumped from the sudden surprise. My senses often weakened when she had little to no sleep. I peered into the darkness; I had to be hearing things.

The figure stood up and walked to the table, Kim Possible took a seat in front of me. All I could do was stare at the redhead in wide eyed shock. This was it I've gone crazy, seeing things that surely couldn't be there. In defense I lit my hand ready to blast her through the wall if I had to.

"What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?" I demanded.

Kim stared at me for a long time before she spoke. "I wanted to talk to you. I guess I picked a bad time." She stood to leave, I suddenly flashed back to her nightmare. My guilt was going to eat away at me forever if I didn't hear her out.

"No!" I shouted impulsively, I stood up blocking Kim's path. I'm not about to let Kim leave now. Kim stopped in front of me; I fought another flashback of her dream. "I'll hear you out." I said as we sat back down. "Where have you been?" I asked in a calmer tone, this question plagued me for years.

"College, were else?" Kim had the same tone in her voice as she always did when we met. I held back a pleased smirk, so I missed her more then I thought.

"Whatever it is you want to talk about could you make it quick? I'm exhausted." Kim smiled; my heart began to pound against my ribs. This was too much like my nightmare. I kept my hand lit. The light danced over her disguised face. Her now brown hair was framing her blue eyes, clearly she was no stranger to a good disguise I wouldn't have recognized her if I didn't know her voice body movements.

"I heard you left Drakken sometime ago and I wanted to make a proposition." She gave me a sickeningly sweet smile, a smile I had never seen before. My hand went out and we were let in the dark again.

"I guess you heard about the robberies." She continued. I nodded, where did my voice go?

"Well, I'll just get right to it. I want you to join me." She wasn't making any sense.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to join you?"

"Because, I need someone to help me perfect my skill. I'm a pretty good thief but you were and still are the best."

I thought I would faint when I heard this. Did Kim Possible just say she is a thief? Clearly I haven't been getting enough sleep and it's making me crazy. I would have to be crazy to think I heard something like that.

"You're not a thief Kimmie. That's like me becoming a super hero."

"Well you used to be a hero. So why can't you believe that I'm a thief, not just any thief. I'm the Blue Fox." If it wasn't for the serious tone that coated her voice I would have laughed so hard I'd fall off my seat.

I stood and turned on the light. The sudden flash of light hurt my eyes, they had adjusted to the dark but I wanted to read Kim's face to see if she was really serious about all this. I returned to my seat and stared at her for a moment. She looked completely different from herself.

"It's hard to take you seriously with that disguise on Princess."

Without another word she reached up and pulled back her brown hair, or rather the wig she was wearing. The familiar red blaze came to life before me as she tossed the wig onto the table. She reached under her chin and pulled off her mask, some of the material stuck to her skin. She tossed the lifeless mask next to the wig and sat back.

I continued to stare at her, she now looked that same as the day I last saw her. The only thing different was the blue contacts in her eyes. It was close enough.

"Better?"

"Much. Now what makes you think I'll believe you?"

"Well it's not like I have a business cards." Oh she must think she's real funny.

"Okay, I'll give you a test. If you really are the Blue Fox then you can steal something from the Middleton museum. They have that diamond on display, if you can get that diamond and bring it to me in say…the next two days then I will believe you." It was a simple enough task, and she's a smart girl if she's really a thief then this will be easy.

Kim nodded and stood collecting her things. "I assume my time starts now."

"You got that right Kimmie. See you in two days."

With that she was out the door. I looked around for a moment before I stood and turned out the light. I was ready for a good night's sleep, if I was right Kim would return. I think I'll make her task a little harder. I fell onto the bed and entangled myself into the sheets, sleep came swiftly after.


	3. The task at hand

**Chapter three: The task at hand**

Kim sat on the roof of the museum going over a few last minute details if her plan. All she had to do was go in through the vents and find the vent to the room where the diamond was being held. Jump down into the room, avoid the laser sensors, and pull an old fashioned Indiana Jones steal the diamond leave the calling card and bolt the hell out of there.

"Nothing to it." Kim said to herself and she tired back her hair and went to work crawling into the air duct. She found the room easily enough and began to unscrew the air vet which she nearly dropped on the floor.

"Real smooth Possible." She muttered to herself as she pulled the vent in and set it next to her bag. She pulled out her now mortified laser lipstick and her treat mark statue. She pocketed the items and set about working her way to the floor.

Blue lines of light crossed in all directions on the floor. There was no way of jumping down without touching one and setting off the alarm. She looked around the room and spotted her starting point. A tall statue of a horse rearing up in fear, this was it. It seemed to be at least a seven foot leap. She reached into her bag and pulled out two compact mirrors. Kim pocketed the mirrors and jumped to the statue just barely catching herself on its hoof. She was right, seven feet.

She claimed down to the base and stepped in between the beams of light. She only had to make her way to the diamond across the room. It seemed the beams grew thicker in number as they got closer to the diamond. She took a deep breath and thought back to her first mission.

Deadly laser beams everywhere and all she had to do was reach the remote. It was easy then and it would be easier now. Back then she could have lost a limb, now she would just get caught. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath, then set about slowly walking around the beams of light until the number grew. She then went into a series of flips, cartwheels and summersaults. Under, over and around the beams of light until she landed just a foot from the case.

She pulled out the mirrors and set them just so. She had made a small path for herself and enclosed her distance between her and the case. She pulled out her laser lipstick and went to work about cutting the glass. This was too easy, there had to be a catch to this task. The circle of glass fell out; she caught it before it shattered on the floor and placed it in her pocket for the moment.

She pulled out her calling card; she had specially made this one to be the same weight as the diamond. She reached in and knocked the diamond off its stand and quickly replaced it with the statue. She stood silently for a moment waiting for any sign of an alarm. Nothing happened.

She backed away slowly and pocketed the diamond and mirrors. All she needed to do know was make her way back to the horse statue. She began her gymnastic routine back to the statue. Everything was going to plan until made it to the base of the statue. She began to lose her balance at the edge. Thinking quickly she jumped up and took hold of the hoof. She breathed a sigh of relief until the unexpected happened. The beams of light faded away, Kim looked toward the door in shock.

She heard the echoing footsteps of a guard headed toward the room. She cursed under her breath and began her mad dash up the horse and made her long jump to the air vent. She was in mid air when the guard made it to the doorway. She caught hold of the edge of the vent and made a great effort to lift herself up.

She made it up in time to replace the vent. The guard searched the room and came upon the sudden surprise, he searched around the room but found no trace of anyone being there. By this time Kim was already making her get away jumping from roof to roof until she saw her car waiting in a nearby ally. She dropped down the fire escape and got in the car throwing her bag in the back seat. She pulled out the diamond and looked closely at it for the first time.

"It's a fake."


	4. All jokes aside

**Chapter four: All jokes aside**

Shego sat in her hotel room waiting for Kim to return. Her two days was going to be up in a matter of minutes. She looked at her watch and went back to flipping through her magazine. Just then she heard an angry growl, she looked up to see Kim standing before her arms crossed glaring at her. Shego smiled and set down her magazine as if nothing were wrong.

"How did it go Kimmie?" Shego asked still smiling. Kim tossed the fake diamond to Shego and grunted in annoyance as she took a seat on the couch.

"You sent me after a fake." Kim huffed after a moment.

"Did I? Imagine that." Shego said with a smug tone as she tossed the fake back to Kim.

"I risked getting caught and nearly broke my neck for a diamond you already stole!" Kim shouted as she jumped to her feet fuming. Shego laughed for a moment and shook her head.

"Hey Kimmie, rule number one: Always expect the worst. In this case someone else stealing your prize. At least I was generous enough to let you take the credit for this one. You should thank me. No one else would do something like that."

"I don't want the credit! I want the freakin' diamond!"

Shego rolled her eyes and stood walking slowly to the kitchen and returning with the diamond in hand. She dropped it in Kim's lap and walked to the bar.

"Well since you're here do you want a drink?"

Kim examined the diamond and pocketed the jewel. "Yeah sure…rum and coke."

Shego raised a brow and made the drink then made one for herself. She handed him her drink and took a seat on the other end of the couch. She was ready for business now.

"Kimmie I have to tell you, I've seen your work. Its' a little small time for you isn't it?"

Kim took a sip and nodded.

"Hell you make ninjas seem loud, you can clearly enter and leave a room without any trace and here you are doing small time things like jewelry stores and banks. What are you doing wasting your potential?"

"Well if you must know I'm no good without a partner. I make too many mistakes and that's why I need you."

"Oh Kimmie I didn't know you were on that team."

Kim turned red and huffed. "You know what I mean. I need you to teach me how to do this solo so I don't make mistakes. You're the best thief I know and if I want to get this right I have to learn from the best."

Shego looked as though she were thinking about this proposal. She looked at the fake diamond on the coffee table and then back at Kim. This would prove to be entertaining and she could make some extra cash on the side too. If anything went wrong she could bail and never have a second thought about it.

"Okay Kimmie I'll make a deal with you. I'll teach you to work solo but you have to do whatever I say no matter how ridiculous it sounds."

Kim nodded.

"And I want a cut out of every job, starting with that diamond. If anything goes wrong then I'm not going to be there to save you, you got that?"

Kim nodded again and smiled. The thought of breaking her habit was an exciting new change for her. She knew she had made the right choice this time. Kim and Shego shook hands and raised their drinks to one another. Neither woman had any idea what was to come.

888

_Somewhere in Japan…_

Ron sat across from his sensei of six years. Ron wore a solemn look as they stared at one another. His had finished his training sooner than expected, it was now time for him to return home and resume his life like before.

"Ronald I have something for you." The old man said pulling out a heavy black box and setting it on the table. Ron showed little emotion at this gesture. The box was opened to reveal the lotus blade. Ron blinked for a moment and looked down at his side; he silently wished Rufus were here with him now.

"Sensei I can't take this." Ron said returning his attention to the old man.

"It is rightfully your sword Ronald. It will be your honor to keep it safe." Ron knew better then to argue this. He took the blade in his hands and stood. Without another word he bowed out of the room and made his way outside.

Yuri stood outside waiting; she greeted him with her usual smile. He smiled back and continued walking she followed.

"I leave tomorrow." He said stopping suddenly. Yuri only nodded quietly.

"I was thinking you should come with me." Ron sounded hopeful at this point. He had been planning to ask her this for a long time now and this was his last chance.

"I would love to. But my place is here at the school I cannot leave."

Ron nodded and swallowed his disappointment. It was one thing after another for him. He turned and walked away ready for a good night's sleep before his long trip home.

888

_The next day…_

Ron woke up early and quickly got dressed. He had packed his bag the night before and began his long walk out of the school and down the mountain. He passed the shrine for Rufus at the entrance of the school. He took no time to stop but continued walking. He would be in Middleton by the end of the day.

(AN: Sorry these chapters are a little short I'm trying to get some stuff out of the way before I get to the good stuff.)


	5. Lesson one

**Chapter five: Lesson one**

Kim and Shego sat outside of a beach house somewhere in Puerto Rico. They lay on the white sanded beach bathing in the warm sun. Kim found herself troubled by this, she was supposed to be learning how to be solo and here she was sun bathing in Puerto Rico.

"Shego what does this have to do with being a better thief?" Kim asked hesitantly. Shego propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Kim. It seemed as though she had forgotten all about their deal.

"We're here on reconnaissance Kimmie. First step to being a good thief is locating your target. Do you know what's here?" She laid back down taking in the warmth of the sun shine.

"No." Kim said trying hard to think of what Shego could possibly be leaning toward.

"Well I guess you can't know everything. Our target is a very rich widower living just a few miles down the beach. He owns one of the few remaining Van Gogh originals left that isn't in the Louvre."

Kim rolled over onto her stomach and looked over to Shego.

"So you want me to go into this guy's house and just steal a priceless painting?" Kim asked skeptically. Shego scoffed.

"If that's the way you want to do it Kimmie. Personally I'd see what kind of security this guy is packing. You gotta do your homework before you get all crazy in there Princess."

Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew she had to research everything before she did anything. She didn't just swoop in steal some things and get away on pure luck. She worked hard on modifying former mission gadgets and planning everything down to a tee.

"I know that, I'm just asking if that's all you want me to do."

"Yeah that's all I want you to do. His place is the first mansion a few miles west of where we are. You have one week so hurry."

Kim cursed under her breath and shot up off the towel racing into the beach house. She hated how Shego gave her such ridiculous deadlines.

888

_Middleton…_

Ron made his way up the walk way to his home, his little sister sat on the steps bouncing a ball on the pavement. She looked to be about six or seven years old now, he stopped at the foot of the steps and caught the ball. Hannah looked up to see her brother smiling down on her. She immediately jumped off the steps and into Ron's arms.

"Big brother you're back!" She shouted hanging off of Ron's neck. Ron dropped his bag and hugged the girl happy to finally hold his baby sister in his arms again.

"Good to see you again Hannah." He set her down after a moment. "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. Now look at you!" He pulled her into another hug before standing up right and picking up his bag.

"Come on big brother mom and dad will be so happy!" Hannah yelled excitedly as she pulled him into the house and slammed the door behind them.

888

Kim sat in waiting on the beach staring at the mansion, the owner would be leaving for a party in a matter of minutes. She had this plan set all she had to do now was wait for him to step out of the front door.

"Okay Kim no big. You've been in worse." Kim told herself as she pulled her mask down and began her stalk toward the house. She stopped at the wall separating her from the massive backyard, pool and all. She leapt up and looked along the top of the wall.

Only two cameras, she jumped back down and walked along the wall. She claimed the wall and disconnected the first camera. She dropped back down to the ground and walked to the next camera repeating her action. After this she claimed over the wall and made her way to the house.

She looked around for the fuse box, this proved to be somewhat difficult in dim light. She dashed to the right toward a growth of palm trees in hopes she would find it quickly. She pulled out a small flashlight from her back pocket and pushed her way through the tall grass and between the trees searching for the cold metal box.

"What the hell am I doing?" She muttered to herself before her hand fell on the fuse box. She yanked open the box and shined the light inside. She switched off the power and made a mad sprint toward the back door. If she was right, and she knew she was, the backup generator would kick on in a minute or two.

She made quick work of picking the lock and slipped inside, she moved through the house quickly and quietly as she always did. She claimed the stairs and slipped down the hallway passing many other pieces of art work. The light fell upon her mark and she went to work.

Pulling out a pair of wire cutters she shined the light behind the painting. Sure enough the painting was rigged to the alarm system. She lifted the frame away from the wall to reach the right wires.

Once this was done she took the painting off the wall and separated it from the frame. Her time was running out, she cut the face of the painting out and rolled it up.

"One last detail." She whispered to herself. She pulled out her tread mark statue and set it on the frame that stay leaning against the wall. Kim had no time to go back down the stairs and out the back door. She looked to the end of the hall and rolled her eyes before making her way toward the window.

"No big." She told herself as she lifted the window open in time for the generator to turn on. She cursed under her breath as the alarm blurred. She leapt out the window and hit the hard ground in a roll before standing up right and running for dear life toward the wall and leaping over with ease.

She ran down the beach clutching the rolled up painting in her hand. The beach house was two miles away and all she could do was run. As she ran the distant sound of police sirens behind her, she ran faster in hopes she would make it back before the police caught her.

"Kimmie quick jump on you're running too slow!" Shego shouted next to her. Kim turned her head to see Shego riding a motorcycle next to her. Kim dismissed any thoughts about her good timing and leapt onto the back. Shego sped off and Kim took this time to turn back and see the red and blue flashes of light in the distance.

They made it to the beach house quickly, Kim jumped off the back before Shego can to a stop. Shego dumped the motorcycle in the sand and chased Kim into the house.

"What the hell happened? I could hear that alarm from here!" Shego shouted at Kim as she unrolled the painting on the table.

"Everything was going fine I was just too slow. The generator kicked in just in time to set the alarm off. I had to jump out of a two story window the least you could do is look at this!" Kim was examining the painting with wide eyed amazement.

"We can look at it later right now we have to get the hell out of here!" Shego shouted from the next room. She was quickly packing their things and collecting any incriminating evidence. Kim remained in her place while Shego threw the bags out the back door.

Shego began rolling up the painting and placed it carefully in a plastic bag. She shoved it into Kim's hands and pushed her out onto the beach with the bags and abandon motorcycle. Shego gathered the plans and piled them onto the table. She ran to the kitchen grabbing a rag and a bottle of whisky. She ran outside where Kim stood and stuffed the rag into the bottle.

"Thank god for good insurance." Shego said lighting the rag with a plasma lit hand and threw the bottle into the house. Shego picked up the motorcycle and Kim carried the bags and painting before jumping onto the back. They sped off leaving the slowly burning house and evidence behind.


	6. Running from the past

**Chapter six: Running**** from the past**

Shego pushed Kim onto the couch; they had finally made it back to Middleton and were staying in another of Shego's residences. Kim struggled to get off the couch but Shego held her down.

"Shego what the hell? Let me up." Kim said struggling as she sank deeper into the cushions. Shego paid no attention Kim's struggles and demand for release.

"Shut up! You're going to listen closely to this. We are not going to keep doing this, you need to get your shit together and get it together fast." Shego was practically on top of Kim at this moment.

"I can barely…breath. Get off me." Shego scoffed and rolled off. Kim sat up and jumped off the couch.

"Look it wasn't my fault the freaking alarm went off and you really didn't have to burn the place down." Kim said grabbing her jacket.

"I know it wasn't your fault shit like that happens." Shego said in a softer tone. Ignoring Kim's comment about burning down the house.

Kim slipped on her jacket and pulled the hood over her head. "Well, I'm going out, do you want to come?"

"Isn't it a bad idea to be showing your face around town these days?" Shego asked as she pulled on her jacket as well and headed for the door.

"It's not as bad as you think. No one knows I'm here and no one knows about my…uh career change. As long as we don't make a scene we should be fine." Kim seemed so sure of this; Shego only shrugged her shoulders and followed her out the door. If anyone recognized Kim then it was on her.

888

The echoing ring of the doorbell pulled Ron's attention his family. He stood wordlessly and walked to door. He held a slight hope as to who was waiting on the other side. He opened the door and his face fell slightly, Monique stood on his doorstep with a huge smile on her face.

"I knew it! I heard you were back in town but I had to see it for myself." Without warning she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Monique hey, it's been years." Ron said happily returning the hug.

"Yeah it has. You and I have a lot of catching up to do…so let's go time is wasting." Monique said taking Ron by the hand and pulling him out the door.

888

"So what is my next lesson?" Kim asked suddenly. Shego stared at her drink for a moment and looked around the bar.

"Your next lesson Kimmie is a lesson in speed. In order to be solo you have to get things done quickly, quietly and with the lightest of touches. You don't have anyone to take the load off so you have to move fast." Shego took a drink and looked around the bar again.

The bar was somewhat empty despite a small group of men sitting near the door. They all seemed to find the two women every interesting; neither Shego nor Kim paid any attention to their stares. The door opened and Shego recognized immediately who was walking into the room. Ron Stoppable, but he looked very different from the scrawny clumsy boy who followed in Kim's shadow. He looked much more balanced and well built.

"Don't look now Kimmie but your boyfriend is here." Without thinking Kim turned her head and caught sight of Ron and Monique strolling into the bar. She froze in her seat, hell had just walked in and all she could do was sit there.

"Damn it…he is not my boyfriend." Kim muttered angrily as she turned back around to avoid Ron's wondering eyes. Shego quietly sipped her drink while Ron and Monique took a seat at a nearby table.

"We should get out of here." Kim said sinking lower into her seat. Shego scoffed, like hell she was going to let the buffoon ruin her time out.

"Oh no, we're not leaving just because you don't want to see your ex." Shego said as she reached over the table and pulled Kim back into an upright position.

"The last time I saw him he was claiming I turned my back on the world. Now look at me, I'm having a drink with my arch nemesis. God he was right."

"Oh don't say that, hell might freeze over. Look this is what we're gonna do. We're going to finish our drinks and then we're going to get up and walk out. We don't even have to look at them." Kim nodded and sighed.

They continued to drink and quietly converse about the next task ahead. They finished their drinks and stood to leave, it was then that Kim felt her world crashing around her. Monique had turned her attention to the two women leaving and immediately brought it to Ron's attention.

"Kim? You're back in town?" Monique asked. Kim froze in her place and glared at Shego for a moment. Shego only shrugged and turned to face the source of the voice. Ron jumped out of his seat.

"Kim what are you doing with Shego?" Ron demanded. Kim said nothing and continued to walk out. Thinking quickly leapt into the air and landed in front of them.

"What are you doing with Shego Kim?" Ron demanded again. Kim glanced at Shego for a moment who made a gesture to proceed.

"Well Ron not that it's any of your business, Shego and I were just having a drink now we're trying to leave so if you'd just move out of the way we won't have to hurt you." Kim warned. Ron stood firm, Shego began to walk around him and found herself blocked by Ron ready to fight her.

"Kim she's your arch nemesis, did she brainwash you?" Ron asked somewhat confused at the sight.

"No she did not brainwash me! Now please Ron, get out of the way. I really don't want to fight." Kim said making her way around him. Shego went to follow but was block by Ron once again.

"Fine you want to fight? Let's fight." Shego said in annoyance as she stepped back. She didn't bother to fall into a fighting stance feeling confident that the fight would be quick. Kim stopped at the door and turned in time to see Ron make his first move.

Shego dodged the first series of punches and kicks before seeing her opening. She ducted down and swept his legs out from under him. He flipped back and landed on his feet giving Shego a smug grin. Shego jumped back narrowly avoiding a kick to the chest.

"Looks like someone honed his skills. I guess I'm actually going to have to try a little." Shego taunted as she avoided another attack. At this point Kim grew impatient waiting; this fight would last forever if Shego wanted.

"Shego we don't have time for this." Kim warned before jumping into the fight and blindsiding Ron with an elbow strike to the face. Ron stumbled back and regained his composure he stared wide eyed at Kim wiping the blood from his nose.

Kim showed no remorse for her action, Shego held her surprise for a better time. Ron overcame his shock and rushed in for another attack. Kim and Shego both went into defense blocking every attack, then returned the attacks. Ron found himself overwhelmed by the two women attacking him tenfold.

"This is taking too long." Shego said after a few minutes of fighting. She took hold of Ron's arm and throwing him over her shoulder and crashing into the bar breaking the mirror mounted on the wall.

Suddenly the room was alive; the group of men stood up and the bar tender leapt over the bar all were ready for a new fight. Kim sighed and looked at Shego.

"See what you started?" She asked as the group charged in for the attack. Shego laughed as they began to take down the charge with ease. Moments later they stood back to back surrounded by unconscious men.

"What about her?" Shego asked as she nodded to Monique who sat wide eyed in her seat. Kim looked over her shoulder and stared at Monique for a long moment.

"No she's fine." Kim said stepping over the bodies to get to the door. Shego shrugged her shoulders and followed suit leaving Monique alone in the bar.

"Well now we have bigger things to worry about. Ron has gotten pretty good and if I'm right he is going to go straight back into saving the world."

"So much for not making a scene." Shego said with an amused grin.


	7. Speed is all you need

**Chapter seven: Speed is all you need**

"Okay Kim if you can do this then you will not have any troubles with speed." Shego said as they made their way toward her car.

"So what am I doing?" Kim asked as they got into her car. Shego smiled and started the car, she turned to Kim.

"What do you know about cars Kimmie?"

888

Kim and Shego sat in the car outside the local dealership. Kim looked at Shego with a brow raised in amusement.

"You want me to steal a car? That's it?" Kim asked in disbelief. Stealing a car was so amateur there was no challenge to this task.

"Oh not just any car. I want that beauty in the show room. You see it there?" Shego pointed through the darkness to the silver mustang in the center of the show room. Kim looked back at Shego and scoffed.

"If you want a mustang I could just buy you one."

"I know you could, between the two of us we could buy every car on the lot. No for this you need to have speed and the ability to think on your feet. Now meet me at this address." Shego handed Kim a piece of paper. "No time limit, if you can get that car to this address without a scratch you pass."

Kim looked at the paper; the address was clear on the other side of town. "And if I don't pass?" She asked with a smirk.

"Then we'll do it again until you get it right. Now move along its late and I want to get out of here." Shego said nudging Kim toward the show room and leaping back in her car. Kim watched her speed away.

Kim jogged toward the window and stared at the car from inside. This was too easy, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. She had spent many long nights modifying it for its new purpose. She pointed the device at the alarm on the opposite wall and pushed a button. The alarm deactivated and Kim walked around to the door. She picked the lock in record time. She opened the door and strolled inside stopping at the desired car.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator again and pushed the button disarming the car. She pushed another button and unlocked the car. She slipped in and yawned, this was far too easy for her taste. She began to hot wire the car when she heard police sirens in the distance.

"Now it's interesting." She said under her breath as the car started. She put the car in gear and sped off braking through the glass and driving off the lot. The police just getting to the dealership once she had gotten around the corner. She checked the address and sped up, moments later she saw the blinding red and blue lights in the rearview mirror.

Kim smiled and turned down another street, she sped up more as the police began to catch up. She only wished she had time to play around, she sped down an ally and turned on to a new street, the police followed close behind but slowed when they chased her through the ally.

Kim turned down another street and saw her chance. She turned into a parking grudge and sped to the second story and parked between two cars. She turned off the car and ducted down two police cruisers drove past and continued up to the next story. Kim started the car again and drove out of the parking grudge.

She sped down the street checking her watch, she had already wasted three minutes running from the cops, and it took her two to steal the car. She was still half way to the finish line and time was a luxury she could not afford. She took another turn and heard the familiar sound of sirens in the air. Kim rolled her eyes and continued to speed through the empty streets.

She was close to the address and there was no sign of the police. She felt free and clear now, until she once again heard the sirens. She was beginning to become annoyed with the police but continued to speed through the empty streets. She turned one last corner and found the address. A warehouse stood before her, she turned the wheel and skidded around to the back. She slid to a stop just between a dumpster and Shego's car.

Kim turned off the car and slowly got out looking over the hood. Shego stood nearby with a stop watch in hand.

"Six minutes twenty seven seconds. Damn Kimmie I think I've aged waiting for you. What took you?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"You try getting here without leading the cops straight to us. How the hell did they get there so fast?" Kim said slamming the door and walking up to Shego to look at the stop watch.

"Oh I called them." Shego said nonchalantly. Kim stared at Shego in confusion, what was she trying to do here?

"I told you time and time again Kimmie. Rule number one always expect the worst. Besides I knew they weren't going to catch you, I just didn't want it to be too easy for you."

Kim still stared at Shego then a smile began to form on her lips. Shego grinned at her, and together they laughed hysterically. Their laughter echoed through the air and carried over the city.


	8. The new hero and the old enemy

**Chapter eight: ****The new hero and the old enemy**

Ron lay in his room brooding over his defeat. He told himself it was just surprising to see Kim with Shego and to fight him instead of her no less. That's why he lost the fight; he let his surprise take over. It wasn't going to happen again. He stared at the lotus blade that lay on his desk; he reached out an open hand.

"Come here." He said watching the weapon raise into the air and fly into his open hand. He smiled to himself unsheathing the weapon rolling off of his bed. Over the years he had learned how to control the blade, he concentrated on its form then suddenly the blade shifted into an axe. Ron smiled to himself as the weapon change several more times before he was satisfied with his skill.

"Very cool Ron." A voice said from behind.

"Long time no see Wade. What brings you here?" Ron replied turning around to see Wade standing in the doorway. He had gotten much taller since the last time they had met. He looked as though he had built some muscle tone as well.

"I heard you were back in town. I haven't heard from Kim though is she in town too? I was thinking we could get back to old times." Wade said hopefully. Ron's face fell as he put up the lotus blade.

"I'm all for saving the world but Kim…well she seems to be enjoying her retirement." Ron stated. He still had no idea what Kim was doing with Shego, his mind was a mess with questions he had no answers to. Until he had those answers he would keep quiet about it.

"Ron, are you sure you can handle the hero work by yourself I mean in the past…" Wade trailed off at this. Ron rolled his eyes and sat down in a nearby chair propping his feet up on the bed.

"I've changed a lot over the years, besides I'm much smarter than I let on." Ron said in a cocky tone. Wade looked as though he were trying to hold back a fit of laughter; his eyes began to water as he sat down on the bed.

"Okay Ron. Well I've been getting some major hits on the website lately about a new thief in town. Have you heard of the Blue Fox?"

"No, I've been isolated for the past six years. I didn't even know the website was still up."

"I was hoping Kim would change her mind and…well it's got a lot of history I didn't have the heart to take it down. Anyway the Blue Fox is known for some major thefts over the past year in Europe. And apparently has recently panned out to Middleton and a millionaire in Puerto Rico."

Ron was lost in thought for a moment before asking the obvious. "Why do they call this thief the Blue Fox?"

"This thief leaves a statue of a Blue Fox behind after every hit. It's hard to tell who this person is the only thing we have to go on is what a guard witnessed…which is nothing but a glimpse of a figure climbing into an air vent."

"Well I guess we better go find start a profile." Ron said happily as he jumped out of his seat and headed for the door. Wade sighed and followed suit, he was still skeptical of the new and improved Ron.

888

"Hey Kimmie what do you say we take a break from Middleton for a while?" Shego said suddenly dragging Kim her thoughts. She looked over at Shego who lay sprawled across the sofa flipping lazily through channels on the TV.

"Why do you want to do that?" Kim asked.

"We need to lay low for a while Princess, with your little sidekick back in town I have the feeling he is going to try and get you back in the hero game. Personally I don't feel like playing around with him." Shego yawned and tossed the remote aside.

"Are you afraid of him?" Kim asked with a snide smirk. Shego scoffed and stretched out a little more on the sofa.

"Please he's barely even a blip on my ray-dar let alone an actual threat. I just think if you want to keep masquerading as the Blue…whatever the hell you want to stay low for a bit. Your other half is bound to figure out what you're up to if you stick around long enough."

"You do have a point. But if I'm right we're going to have a hard time running with Wade back on the team." Shego propped herself up on her elbows.

"What makes you think the nerd linger is going to come back?"

"Because he and Ron both got a high off saving the world, I never really felt anything from it I just liked the free travel and blowing up the lures."

Shego laughed at this, Kim smiled to herself and continued. "If you really want to get out of here I have a place in London we can go there."

Shego nodded and lay back down on the sofa. "I see you're finally offering something up."

Kim said nothing but only went back to her thoughts. She had her reasons for going back to London so soon.

888

"This person is good I can tell you that. They come in and out through the air vent. No hairs, finger prints or evidence of any kind. That's hard to do." Ron said looking over the reports. Wade typed away on his computer and turned back to Ron.

"Looks like who ever this guy is they have some expensive taste and the skill to get away with it. All the alarms were disabled, no security tape, nothing. We have nothing to go on but expensive taste." Wade said throwing up his arms in the air. Ron nodded and continued with his work.

"Well I guess we should check out these places and see if we can get anything the cops missed." Ron said standing up and stretching.

"Field work?" Wade said with slight surprise. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Wade out of the chair.

"Yes Wade field work. You'll love it."

888

_London…_

_'Blue Fox __going global_

_It seems our famous thief has branched out to America leaving this reporter and the world questioning: "Where will the Blue Fox strike next? And where is our next hero?"…' _Kim scoffed and balled up the paper throwing it into the garbage can next to her.

"Why do you even bother buying a paper if you never read them?" Kim looked up.

"Eve." Kim said dully. The Italian brunette smiled her usual sticky sweet smile and sat across from Kim.

"Kim, the years no doubt have changed you." Eve said smoothly. Kim closed her eyes in frustration.

"It's only been a year Eve."

"I know but I just love saying things like that. Can't I have a little fun with you Kim?" She reached over and touched Kim's hand. Kim pulled away as though the woman had the plague.

"I'm not here to play games Eve." Kim said in a serious tone. Eve seemed to lose her smile for a moment but quickly brought it back.

"Oh Kim you need to lighten up you were always so serious." Eve let out an airy laugh that always proved to be contagious to anyone around her. Kim did not even smile, her eyes darkened.

"I want what's mine Eve. I want what you stole from me." Kim said leaning in dangerously close. Eve suddenly stopped laughing; she looked at Kim with a glint of worry in her eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kim." She said with a sly smile. Kim clenched her jaw in anger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now you can give it back or I can have your ass on a platter either way I am going to get it back." Kim said through gritted teeth. Eve continued to smile as she stood from the table.

"You and I both know Kim that you can't touch me without getting caught yourself. And I know you don't want that. You never wanted to ruin your good reputation." She said in an icy tone. With that she walked away smiling and waving lazily behind her to Kim. Kim sighed and stared at her with anger as she walked away.


	9. Revenge is a sweet dish

**Chapter nine: ****Revenge is a sweet dish**

Kim stormed through the door and into her room. She began to riffle through the drawers throwing clothes and papers around the room, muttering angrily to herself as she searched the room. Shego leaned in the doorway watching Kim tear her room apart.

"So are you going to tell me who that woman was at the café or are you just going to destroy the room?" Shego asked ducking as a lamp sailed in her direction. Kim continued to turn the room upside down and soon sat down on the bed in a huff.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to spy?" She asked combing her fingers through her hair out of frustration.

"Well no my mom was the one who taught me to spy. So no…no she never taught me anything like that." Shego said with a shrug. Kim growled in anger.

**"**Well you should learn to stay out of other people's business. This is my problem and I'm going to fix it." Kim said standing up and making her way to the door. Shego stepped in stretched out in the doorway blocking Kim's path.

"Move." Kim demanded as she tried to push past Shego.

"Nope sorry Kimmie. Technically we're partners for now so if you have a problem then I have a problem. Now spill it."

"Just because we're partners doesn't mean I have to share my problems with you now get out of my way I need to find something." Kim tried in vain to push Shego from the doorway. Shego braced herself in the door frame.

"Kimmie you can tell me willingly or I can force it out of you but either way you're telling me what's going on." Shego took hold of Kim's arms keeping her in place. Kim struggled to free herself but found Shego's grip tightening.

"Damn it Shego! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me who that woman is and what you're looking for."

Kim went limp in Shego's arms. She wasn't going to win this struggle against a woman with super human strength.

"If I agree to tell you will you let me go? Your high body temperature is making me sweat." Shego seemed to think about this for a moment before letting Kim drop to the floor.

"Her name is Eve. She's the one who got me to become a thief in the first place. You know how hard it is to be a hero. No money, no time and everyone expects you to save them." Kim began as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Kim continued. "I was just trying to take a break from saving the world. Eve showed up out of nowhere and told me all about it. She made the whole thing sound so great. I do what I want, when I want and I get paid for it. It was better than any hero work I'd ever done."

"Yeah that's great and all Kimmie but what is your issue with this Eve chick anyway?" Shego interrupted. She wanted a short answer not a life story.

"I'm getting to that…We teamed up and started doing small jobs. We didn't have the kind of money to do anything big, so we hit jewelry stores a couple of bank vaults. You know just to quietly get some money together. Well after about four years of that I was bored out of my skull."

"That is a huge waste of your talent." Shego added.

"Thank you. So I suggested we do something bigger, we had enough money between us to do it and no one could even find any evidence let alone even catch us. It wasn't too big, all we had to do was steal a micro chip. I could have retired on my share alone."

"So what happened?"

"We were doing fine until she tripped a sensor and had Scotland yard all over the place. She took the chip and left me there to get caught. Luckily I escaped but she took off with my share of the money and something very valuable to me."

"What did she take?"

Kim muttered something under her breath. Shego leaned in closer.

"What was that?"

Kim muttered under her breath again.

"What?"

"Pandaroo okay? She took Pandaroo."

Shego's face contorted as she leaned back, covering her mouth to hold back her laughter. Soon her laughter broke through her fingers and she crumpled to the floor laughing. Kim blushed deeply and angrily stormed out of the door way.

"Kimmie…Kimmie wait! I…I…I gotta know. What…what is so important about a stuffed animal?" Shego asked trying to regain control of herself as she followed Kim to the front door.

"It was the only connection I had to my old life. You may not want to have anything to do with your past but I still miss mine from time to time."

Shego stopped laughing and her face fell into a solemn frown. Kim retched open the door and left Shego alone with her thoughts.

888

Hours later Kim walked back in with a disheartened look about her. She made her way around the apartment looking into her room she had destroyed in order to find something anything she could use against Eve. She was too exhausted to clear off her bed, so she stood in the door way ready to sleep where she stood.

After a moment she made her way around the apartment, looking for a place to sleep for the night. She didn't notice she was headed toward Shego's room until she crossed the threshold. She stood at the foot of Shego's bed, staring down at Shego's sleeping form debating whether or not to test her luck and take that bit of open space on the bed.

She shook her head deciding she liked life more than a short comfortable sleep. Before she could turn and leave the room Shego quietly sat up. Kim stood like a deer in headlights; Shego was going to kill her where she stood for this.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to get in?" Shego asked after a short silence. Kim jumped slightly and quickly made her way to the empty space next to Shego. "I'm only doing this for you because I know you're too tired to clean up the room you destroyed." Shego added.

Kim wasn't about to argue that she could just as easily slept on the couch. She wasn't about to downgrade from a comfortable bed to a cold couch. She was in a near dream state when Shego's voice broke through and woke her up.

"If you want what was taken from you then you really are going to need my help. Most likely that girl has just as much on you as you do her. We'll get started tomorrow." Kim could not object to this, as much as she wanted to, her eyes felt too heavy and her mind was starting to cloud. She was asleep before her mouth even opened to decline Shego's offer.


	10. New plans are hatched

**Chapter ten: New plans are hatched**

Kim woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Memories of the day before flooded back into her mind; she made her way out of the room and searched for Shego. She didn't want Shego to get involved in her affairs; she wanted to make a clean break from her former partner without any trouble or damage to her former reputation.

She found Shego in the living room filing her nails. Kim sat on the edge of the table in front of her. "Shego I don't think it's…"

Shego raised a hand to stop her. "Kimmie you can stop right there because I know you want to be a big girl and take this one on yourself but if you want to get out this one clean you need me to help you."

Kim was about to argue this point when Shego shook her head stopping her again. She pointed back to the bathroom. "Don't start. Just get ready we have a lot to do today."

888

_Middleton…_

Wade sat at his laptop typing furiously as Ron sat back and started at the criminal profile, if they could even call it that. It seemed as though they had been working on this for days and they couldn't even place whether or not this person was male or female.

"This is interesting." Wade said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I was looking at some old police reports. It seems this thief has been around for longer than we thought. There are a few robberies that have the same evidence. The thief came in from the vent, disabled the alarm, and blacked out all the cameras. Not a trace until…here. He most gotten bold with a stolen microchip but tripped the alarm."

"Where did this happen?"

"A lab in Scotland."

"Then we're headed for Scotland." Ron abruptly stood and shut the folder. Wade sighed and began setting up there travel arrangements to Scotland.

888

_London…_

Kim and Shego stood atop a tall building, Shego was looking through a pair of binoculars while Kim looked down at the people below.

"Anything interesting?" Kim asked after a moment. Shego smirked and lowered the binoculars.

"Yeah she just left from the looks of it we should have plenty of time." Shego replied.

Without a word Kim bent down and opened her bag pulling out her old grappling gun. Shego gave her a knowing look.

"I never would have guessed you kept those." Shego said as Kim shot the gun.

"I can't just give up my old tools when they work so well for both heroism and crime." Kim said as she secured the line. The two women hooked themselves to the line and slid down to the roof of the building.

"You think you can find what you're looking for in there, Kimmie?" Shego asked as Kim prepared to propel down to her target. Kim nodded and jumped over the edge leaving Shego to stand guard on the roof.

Kim made her way down the building with ease, silently cursing as she passed window after window of lavish penthouses. She reached Eve's window.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed loudly as she began to work on opening the window.

"What's wrong?" Shego's voice broke out suddenly. Kim searched her pockets for her walkie-talkie.

"Do you see this penthouse? I could have had a dozen of these if she didn't screw me over." Kim complained.

"Stop screwing around down there and get to work you can complain when we get home."

Kim decided not to question anything and continued to work on unlocking the window. After a moment she slid the window open and slipped inside. She was surprised no alarm went off but dismissed the suspension and began her search.

"So Kimmie you gonna tell me what you're looking for?" Shego's voice suddenly asked making Kim jump slightly.

"I'm looking for her plans for her next job now let me do my job and don't talk to me unless you see her coming back." Kim said in hushed frustration.

"Okay okay. Ain't my fault if you left me up here bored, just wanted to have some conversation." Shego said defensively.

Kim shook her head and continued to look for any kind of plans of clues to Eve's next move. She moved through every room making sure to put everything back in its place so no suspicion will arise.

She leaned against the marble counter in the kitchen ready to give up her search when she noticed the news paper lying next to her. Lying before her was an article telling about an Egyptian exhibit coming to the London museum, among the artifacts would be a necklace thought to be from Cleopatra's own collection.

"Kimmie you might want to get the hell outta there now she just got out of her car." Shego's voice broke her concentration. Kim continued to look through the article looking for anything else her old partner might go for. She noticed a business card lying next to the paper, this had to be the person ready to buy the stolen necklace.

"Kimmie move your ass she's coming up." Shego's voice broke through again. Kim wrote down the information from the article and the number on the business card. When she finished she dashed back to the open window and hooked herself onto the line. She heard the front door beginning to open. She closed the window and hid along the side.

She looked up and stared at Shego looking down at her over the edge. She pressed her finger to her lips and peeked in through the window staring at Eve as she moved through her home. She didn't appear to notice anything had been moved, she began to make her way to the window. Kim moved back and pressed herself against the wall hoping the shadows would hid her from her former partner's sight. The window opened and Eve seemed puzzled by this.

"Stupid lock must be broken again." Eve said to herself as she leaned out and looked out at the city. Kim began to sweat as she looked around but she paid no attention to Kim under the cover of darkness. Eve backed away from the window and left the room. Kim saw her chance and began to climb back up to the roof.

When Kim climbed over the edge she let herself fall onto the gravel of the roof. Her body screamed at her for the long climb back up to the roof. Shego was sitting on the edge staring down at Kim as she lay on the gavel.

"You could have asked me to pull you up." Shego said after a moment.

Kim shook her head trying to wipe the sweat from her forehead, but her arms felt too heavy. "No she would have heard me."

"Well did you get what you needed?" Shego asked as she gathered their things. Kim nodded happily and Shego pulled Kim up putting the redhead's arm over her shoulder.

"We'll take the elevator for your benefit." Shego said as they slowly made their way to the roof exit.


	11. Games

**Chapter eleven: Games**

Shego and Kim stepped in through the door. Kim still hung on Shego's shoulder her arms and legs still ached from the two hundred foot dash up the side of a building. Shego set her on the couch and fell into the place next to Kim.

"So what did you find?" Shego asked.

"She's going to steal Cleopatra's necklace from the London museum. And she's going to sell it to a man named William Murex."

Shego nodded. "So what are you going to do…call the cops?"

"No we're going to play a game. We're going to beat her every step of the way, until she gives me back pandaroo."

"What is so important about that thing?"

"It has sentimental value."

"So why would she steal it from you?"

"I don't know."

Shego rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "So how long do we have to prepare for this?"

"One month. If I know Eve she is already planning to steal it opening night so we have to get it before she does."

"Sounds like fun."

888

_Scotland…_

Ron stood impatiently behind Wade as he looked over the security footage. They had been looking through the same footage for over an hour and still could not find anything. Wade suddenly stopped the video and pointed to the screen.

"There." He said. Ron leaned in close staring at the screen.

"What? What am I looking at?" Ron asked as he scanned the screen.

"Right there do you see the figure? This proves there were two people doing this job. See right here." Wade played the security footage again and there where the two figures passing by before the camera was blacked out. Wade paused the tape and began typing furiously on his computer. The image enlarged and focused in on the closest figure. He stopped typing and leaned back looking at his work.

"It looks one of the thieves is a woman." Wade said pointing to the woman on the screen.

"Can you get her identity?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Yeah but it'll take some time the picture isn't exactly perfect." Wade responded.

"Well she's our only clue to finding out who the blue fox is."

888

_Lo__n__don… _

Kim and Shego stood in the London museum staring at a piece of modern art. They had no interest anything in the museum but needed to gather information.

"I'll never understand this modern art crap. A bunch of paint splattered on the canvas and people want it in a museum and spend millions on it. Makes no sense to me." Shego said as she tilted her head and stared harder at the painting.

"It's supposed to be about feeling, see the colors he used and the way its splattered. You can feel exactly how he felt when he painted it." Kim said passionately. Shego rolled her eyes and shrugged moving onto the next painting.

"I think it's a bit lazy." She said looking at the next painting. Kim scoffed.

"And how is Jackson Pollok lazy?" Kim asked defensively as she followed Shego.

"Because anyone can throw some paint. Hell I can throw some paint, what made him so special huh? Why is it that this guy can throw some paint around and become famous? Meanwhile people like Frieda Kahlo take the time to paint an image and use some damn symbolism. That, my friend, is art!" Shego proclaimed. A man nearby shushed her and she glared in his direction.

"Hey, we're trying to have an intellectual why don't you stay out of it." Shego warned. The man gave an offended grunt and left the two alone in the room. Shego looked back as Kim with a pleased smile.

"Nothing ever changes with you does it?" Kim asked amused.

"Oh you always loved it. Come on let's get this done I've got a massage at four."

888

_Later..._

The guards stood in the empty room waiting for the shipment to come in. The next exhibit was due to come in that night after the museum closed. The shipment was already a half hour late, the guards stood in silence shuffling their feet impatiently.

After an hour of waiting two men came into the room; wheeling large crates in front of them. "About damn time you guys got here." One guard announced. The two men merely placed the crates in the middle of the room.

"You have to sign for these." The shorter of the two said handing one of the guards a clipboard. The guard muttered annoyed to himself about the wait, he tossed the clipboard back and went to work.

The two men left without another word. The guards went to work unpacking the exhibit and putting them into place. Neither of them paid any attention the canister that rolled out to their feet. The room filled with a thick blue smoke, the guards hacked and couched falling to the floor. The smoke cleared and a figure stood over the guards before making their way to the crates. After a quick search through the crates the figure pulled out a treasure. Unwrapping it from its cloth to revel a heavy necklace. The figure wrapped the necklace again and turned away, leaving out the room without another sound.

(AN: Hey people, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really sick lately and I'm working on quite a few stories all at once so it takes some time to get around to everyone's favorite. Anyway I'm hoping to get the next chapter done a lot faster but if I don't I apologize in advance. Thank you all for the awesome reviews they really mean a lot.)


	12. Tricks of the trade

**Chapter twelve: Tricks of the trade**

Eve walked into her home smiling to herself as she set her prize carefully on the table. She made her way to the kitchen grabbing the business card off the counter. She had back a fit of joy as she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"William, I have some good news for you. I have the necklace right here…yes I did get it tonight…yes I'm sure…what do you mean?...That's impossible…no, no that's impossible I have it right here. I held it in my hands, I saw it with my own eyes…this is real…no William I would never…you can trust me. How long have I been selling to you?...And everything has been real I would never try to sell you a fake William…I…But William…no please just…"

A dial tone could be heard over the phone. Eve slammed the phone on the counter and ran to the table where the necklace lay. She retched off the cloth and held the necklace in her hands. Everything looked to be in order, she looked at it closely. Her eyes combed over every inch and over the pendant dangling at the end. She held the pendant in her hand and examined it closer, her face contorted with anger and she threw the necklace into the wall.

"Some of a bitch!"

888

"Mr. Murex it was a pleasure doing business with you." Kim said cheerfully. After the man in front of her ended his phone call.

"Please call me William." The man said shaking Kim's hand. Shego sat patiently next to Kim eyeing the duffle bag on the table in front of them. Kim and William stood.

"I'm sure I will be doing business with you very soon miss Possible." William said staring down Shego as she remained seated. She hadn't said a word throughout the entire transaction. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed the bag off the table.

"She certainly will." Shego said with a wicked smile before walking out of the room with Kim in tow.

888

_Scotland…_

"Good new Ron, I got the name of our mystery woman. Anastasia Lardo." Wade said with a triumphant smile as he dropped a file on the desk.

"All right Wade!" Ron proclaimed snatching up the file and flipping through it excitedly.

"She is twenty six years old, born in a small town in Greece. Her criminal history is like a book up until five years ago."

"What happened five years ago?"

"I don't know it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth. There's no criminal history, no known jobs, credit card use, no activity what so ever."

"So what your saying is we hit a dead end."

"No, no, no. I didn't saw a thing about a dead end, there's no record of her death. No missing persons report, this one is wide open."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to London."

"Okay…why London?"

"That's where her last known address."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

888

Kim and Shego sat atop the roof of the building overlooking Eve's pent house. Shego sat in the gravel against the edge flipping through a magazine. Kim sat straddling the edge looking down at Eve's window. She could see the woman moving around her home; it looked as though she was planning her next move.

"How can you read that when it's so dark out here?" Kim asked as she pulled out her camera and began to change the lens.

"That comet gave me more than green skin and plasma Kimmie." Shego replied in an airy tone.

"So what you're nocturnal?" Kim asked as she aimed the camera at Eve's window.

"No I'm not nocturnal. I just have very good nocturnal eye sight." Shego said turning another page and scoffing at Kim's assumption.

"Oh Eve you were always such a dumb girl." Kim said to herself as she began to snap pictures.

"Why do you say that?" Shego asked pulling herself from her reading and looking over the edge at the window.

"She always left important things out in the open." Kim said in an exhausted tone.

"I guess this is the only time you'll ever benefit from her stupidity." Shego said returning to her reading.

"You're right." Kim replied snapping the last photo. "We have what we need. Let's go."

"What are we beat her ass in this time?" Shego asked rolling up her magazine and shoving it in her back pocket. Kim was already at the door to the stairwell.

"Would you get the door please?"

Shego placed a plasma lit hand on the door knob, a liquid white heat slipped between her fingers and onto the gravel roof top. Moments later Shego pushed the door open and gestured for Kim to go through.

"Such a gentlemen."

(AN: OK people last chapter for a while I'm going on vacation be back and writing in a week or two depeneding on my mood and if the surf is any good.)


	13. Cat's out of the bag

**Chapter thirteen: Cat's out of the bag**

Kim sat at the table examining the photos. Shego waited impatiently behind her, looking over her shoulder every so often. They had been this way for over an hour before Kim finally set the photos down and stood.

"What is it? What did you find?" Shego questioned anxiously. Kim rolled her eyes and looked back at the green skinned woman and smiled.

"I'm just getting some water. Calm down."

Shego lunged forward and pulled Kim back. She sat Kim roughly in the chair. "You look at the pictures. I'll get you water." Shego rushed off into the kitchen. Kim shook her head and continued to examine the photos. She already knew exactly what they were taking and who they were selling to. The only reason she was still staring at the photos was because she loved hearing Shego squirm from the wait.

Her partner was notoriously impatient. Wait, _her partner_? She caught herself in mid thought. When did she start thinking of Shego as her partner? She was in this so she would need a partner ever again, when did she lose sight of this?

Shego came back in with glass in hand and something very shocking to Kim. It looked as though Shego had what looked like a genuine smile gracing her lips. But as quickly as it came it faded away before she reached the table.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Shego asked. Kim could help but notice the slightly high pitched tone of anxiety in the woman's voice. Kim set aside her thoughts for the time being and nodded.

"This one is going to be difficult. We're looking for something called the "Cat's cradle". I don't know who we're selling to, it's just a number and an address in Chicago." Kim said before taking a drink.

"Cat's cradle? What the hell, it's that like a game or something you play with sting?" Shego asked looking over the photos.

"Actually this is an experimental weapon. It's supposed to send a wave of sound so high pitch no one could hear it, it would temporarily disable the enemy. Sort of a last ditch effort kind of weapon but it was a failure and the project was dropped. It's very top secret. Heavily guarded. You know same old thing." Kim said nonchalantly.

"Why was it a failure?"

"Well the sound wave was meant to travel as far as four hundred meters. That all great but you can only imagine the force on those who are at a close range. It could send a two hundred pound man through a brick wall if he was close enough. The government thought it was too dangerous for war purposes, innocent civilians might be caught in the wave and it would cause more damage than good so the government dropped it and hid the weapon."

"How do you know so much about it if it is top secret?"

"Because I helped build it."

"When did this happen?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can say that I know where the weapon is hidden and if we can get it before Eve, we'll be sitting on more money then we know what to do with."

"Now that's what I like to hear. So where are we going?"

"I hope you don't mind the cold. We're going to Russia."

888

"Are you sure this is the address?" Ron asked as he stared at the number on the door. Their search had led them to a penthouse in London. Wade looked at the address and nodded. Ron shrugged and rang the door bell.

Moments later a young woman opened the door. She stared at Ron and Wade for a moment before addressing them. "Can I help you?" She asked in thick Italian accent.

"Are you Anastasia Lardo?" Wade asked pocketing the address.

The woman seemed to cringe at the mention that name. "Yes I'm Anastasia. What business do you have with me?" Her tone was becoming more defensive with every word.

"Sorry to bother you but we think you may have some information we about the Blue Fox." Wade replied carefully.

The woman visibly tensed. "I don't know anything about the Blue Fox."

"We're not cops if that's what you think. We're just looking for the Blue Fox; he's responsible for a string of robberies in America." Ron assured her.

She seemed to loosen up and stepped aside. "Come in then."

Ron and Wade stepped through the doorway and followed her to the living room. After a few moments of silence the woman gave them a sticky sweet smile. "I know you." She began. "You're Ron Stoppable and Wade Load."

"How do you know that?" Wade asked surprised someone would know who they were after so many years of being out of the spot light.

"I remember seeing your face all over the news, but that's not important. You wanted to know about the Blue Fox no?"

Both Wade and Ron nodded.

"Well you've come to the right person then. I taught her everything she knows." She sounded very proud of herself.

"She? The Blue Fox is a woman?"

"Yes. But I knew her before she became the Blue Fox. The whole world knew her before she became the Blue Fox."

Ron tensed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on Ron. You never thought about it. You never noticed how skilled the Blue Fox is? Always coming and going without a trace. The acrobatic skill that she used to get through the tightest of situations, you know deep down who the Blue Fox is. You've known from the beginning you just down want to believe it." She stood from her seat.

"Now if you would excuse my rudeness, I have to ask you two to leave. I have some important business to attend to."

Wade and Ron were rushed out. The door was slammed in their faces before they had the chance to protest. Wade turned to Ron. "So was she talking about who I think she was talking about?"

Ron nodded and sighed. "Yeah…she was talking about Kim."


	14. Close Calls

**Chapter fourteen: Close calls**

A sudden cold chill ran down Kim's spine, she felt faint for a moment and caught herself in the doorway. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling something horrible just happened. "Shego?" Kim called as her knees began to buckle.

"Yeah what is it Kimmie?" Shego asked making her way into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kim leaning against the door frame. "What's wrong with you?" Shego asked as she went to help Kim off the door frame.

"We need to get out of here. I just got the worst feeling, we need to pack our stuff and get on the first plane out." Kim said somewhat franticly as Shego stood her up right and looked her over.

"What do you know we have to leave? You said we had all the time in the world and what's-her-fuck would take forever to find that weapon" Shego said in confusion.

"It's not Eve I'm worried about. Look just trust me on this one, we need to get out of here right now. Pack your stuff; leave no trace you were here." With that Kim rushed off to her room and slammed the door. Shego rolled her eyes and walked to her room to pack for the long journey ahead.

888

"Wade do you have anything on Kim's whereabouts?" Ron asked after an hour of waiting. Wade was in the midst of his search when he Ron spoke.

"Almost, I found a paper trail but I don't know if it will get us anywhere. When Kim doesn't want to be found she certainly knows what to do." Wade said as he continued to search. "I got something!"

Ron leapt out of his seat. "What? What did you find?"

Wade printed out the information. "An address to a London flat. But there isn't any guarantee we'll find here there."

Ron pocketed the paper and rushed to the door. "It's close enough."

888

"Shego do you have everything?" Kim called back as she dropped her bags near the front door.

"Yeah, you want to tell me why you're in such a hurry to get out of London?" Shego asked shouldering her bag as she watched Kim rush to the window and look nervously at the ground below.

"Crap. We have to go now. He's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"I'll tell you later quick let's go."

Shego walked out of the door with Kim rushing behind her dropping something on the floor as she slammed the door and rushed to the stair well.

888

Wade and Ron ran out of the elevator and down the hall way. Ron skidded to a stop at the last door. He checked the knob, cursing under his breath when he discovered it was locked. He stepped back and with one swift kick sent the door hurtling off its frame and into the flat. Ron stepped over the door and moved all around the flat looking through every room.

Wade stood in the doorway watching Ron move frantically throughout the flat. He looked down at his feet and noticed something poking out from under the fallen door. He reached down and pulled at the corner filling an envelope with Ron's name written on the front.

"Hey Ron." Wade said holding up the envelope for the blonde to see. Ron rushed over and snatched the envelope from his hand ripping it open and reading the note inside. Moments later he crumpled up the note and dropped in on the floor letting out a growl of frustration.

"We just missed her." He said storming out of the flat and down the hall leaving Wade behind. Wade looked down at the crumpled note. He picked it up and smoothed it out. The note read:

_'Ron, _

_Everyone follows the path of the one they admire most. I have chosen my path; please stop trying to change my mind. I've made my bed and I am going to lay in it. Stop trying to be my hero, stop living in the past. We both know there is no future in what we had, I've moved past it. Why can't you? _

_Don't try to find me. I'm always a step ahead. Just go __home,__ you have a lot more important things to do than chase me for the rest of your life. Good bye Ron…I hope you take my words to heart.'_

Wade shook his head for a moment and pocketed the note before following Ron's path back outside.

888

Kim and Shego sat in a cab headed to the airport. Kim stared out the window with a melancholy expression. Shego seemed to have dropped her cold exterior for a moment as she placed a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder.

"You okay there Kimmie?" Shego asked pulling Kim from her thoughts. Kim turned to Shego and gave her a weak smile.

"Ron is following us." Kim said after a moment of silence. Shego raised a brow and held back a fit of laughter. The buffoon had actually caught onto their trail? Kim continued. "I think he might have talked to Eve, there's no way he could have found out where I was if she hadn't tipped him off."

"How did you know he was looking for you?" Shego asked.

"I got a call from an old acquaintance that saw him around town sometime ago. Apparently he has been looking for me for some time. I can't let him find me Shego, not when I'm so close to getting back what's mine."

Shego nodded in understanding and left Kim to her thoughts. They had a long task ahead of them and they didn't need the blonde buffoon chasing them all over the globe.


	15. The plans

**Chapter fifteen: The plans**

_Airport just outside of Moscow…_

Shego and Kim stepped off the small plane and into the blustering wind. Kim shivered and hugged her jacket closer around her body. Shego seemed unaffected by the cold as they made their way toward the airport.

"I hate Russia, it's always so cold." Kim said huddling against the wind.

"Yeah? I didn't notice. Plasma running through the vanes seems have that effect on me." Shego said with a devilish smirk. Kim glowered at the green skinned woman and walked ahead of her.

"You think you're so funny!" Kim called over her shoulder. Shego jogged to catch up with her.

"So where do we go from here?" Shego asked falling into step with Kim. Kim pointed a shivering finger to a man standing just a few yards ahead of them.

"Kim Possible! Long time no see." The man said with a wide grin as they approached. Kim smiled at the man pleasantly. Shego grunted in greeting and eyed him cautiously.

"Good to see you again James." Kim said letting the man envelop her, she couldn't bring herself to return his embrace out of fear of the cold overtaking her. They parted but the man kept hold of Kim's shoulders.

"Oh it's been many a year since I seen you girly. You still palin' around with that Anastasia Lardo?" He asked with slight concern.

"You mean Eve. She and I have parted ways on…on a sort of sour note." Kim replied.

"I don't care what fake name she puts up. She's still no good to me, now what happened with you two?"

Shego jumped in. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere…warm. Kimmie looks like she turning blue here." The man dropped his hands and motioned toward a nearby building. They began their short walk. As they walked Shego draped her arm around Kim's shoulders and pulled her into her own warmth.

The man led them into a small office in the control tower. Kim and Shego took a seat on the questionable couch near the corner. The man pulled up a chair in front of the woman and smiled widely.

"So Kim what happened with you and Anastasia?"

"She left me for dead after she tripped an alarm at our last job. She steal my share and something very valuable."

"I knew she'd screw ya kid! Didn't I tell ya? I told you to go solo before you get screwed."

Shego raised a brow at the man's words. Kim gave an uncomfortable squirm in her seat. "I know James." She said looking at the floor. She looked like a scolded child.

"And I know you, Shego. Never thought I'd meet you let alone see you partnered up with Kim Possible. Either the world has gone mad or I've missed a whole lot hangin' around here."

Shego jumped on the defensive. "I'm just helping go solo and then I'm outta here. Nothing more nothing less." The tone in her voice was forced and final. The man nodded in approval and turned his attention back to Kim.

"I like her! Now what brings you to Russia Kim?"

"Cat's cradle."

The man went pale, and clutched his stomach. "Oh don't say that project, my insides still ach at the memory. What could you possibly want with that weapon of evil?"

"Well I happen to know that Eve is planning to steal it as we speak…I'm going to beat her too it and get back the money she stole from me. Then I'm going to leave her in the same boat she left me in." Shego smiled to herself with pride at Kim's words but quickly covered it. The man nodded happily and leaned back in his chair.

"Well Kim you know me I'm happy to help after you all those times you saved my sorry hide. So what do you need?"

Kim brightened. "I'm going to need your expertise; she needs to stay in this airport as long as possible. Can you do that?"

The man stood and grinned at Kim. Kim and Shego stood as well, he nodded and shook Kim's hand. "It would be my pleasure."

888

_Middleton…_

Ron sulked on his bed staring out the window, after his failed search for Kim he and wade came back to Middleton to unwind and begin their search all over again. He had come home and locked himself away in his room. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, he didn't bother to answer or pay any attention to whoever was coming in.

"Big brother? Big brother when are you going to play with me like you promised?" Hannah asked as she stood at the foot of her brother's bed. Ron gave no response but moved over to the other side of the bed. Hannah took this as a cue to climb on her brother's bed and rest her head on Ron's chest.

"Big brother you have been gone for so long. I never get to see you. Don't you like me big brother?" Hannah asked hugging her brother tight. Ron felt a twinge of guilt.

"That's not true. I love you Hannah, I've just been looking for my friend. She's been gone a long time and I want her to come home."

"But why would you look for someone who doesn't want to come home?"

Ron looked down at his little sister. "How do you know Kim doesn't want to come home?"

Hannah smiled up at him happy to finally talk about her activities. "She sends me letters and calls me sometimes. She said she doesn't want to come home, but she'll come to visit me again after she finishes up some business in Russia."

Ron's eyes widened. "When did she tell you that?"

"The last time she called me. She said she had to go to Moscow to be a bad woman at cat's cradle. She asked about you too, I told her you were looking for her and you wanted to bring her home. Like you said."

Ron wanted to smack himself; his little sister had been the one to tip Kim off about his search for her. But she had also given him a fresh lead. He took his little sister into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Hannah you are so sweet. Let me make a quick call and I'll spend the day with you how does that sound?"



Hannah brightened and leapt off the bed. She happily skipped out of the room leaving Ron to his call. Ron waited for the door to close before he pulled out his Kimmunicator. Wade's picture came up on the screen.

"Hey Ron."

"Wade I need you to look up everything you can about a cat's cradle in Moscow."

Wade nodded and began to furiously type a moment later looked back to Ron. "Well, there is some classified information on some Russian military weapon…yeah it's code named Cat's Cradle. You think it has anything to do with where we can find Kim?"

"It has everything to do with it. You work on getting all the information you can about this weapon and get us a ride to Moscow tonight."

Wade nodded and ended the call. Ron rolled off his bed and left the room. "Hey Hannah let's go out for some ice cream!" He called out as he made his way down stairs. Hannah let out a squeal of delight and leapt over the banister landing gracefully in front of Ron as he made his way to the front door. Ron shook his head and took the girl's hand as they made their way out.

888

_A plane leaving London…_

"Miss would you like a glass of champagne or a hot towel?" The flight attendant asked. Eve set down her book to give the woman her full attention.

"Oh no thank you." She went back to her reading.

"You going to Moscow for business or pleasure?" A woman asked next to her.

"Oh just a bit of business, and maybe a meeting with an old friend." Eve replied with a thoughtful smile. The woman smiled back unaware of Eve's hidden massage. Eve returned to her book and counted the minutes until she would be in Moscow to beat Kim to her prize.

(AN: So I'm a sucker for Hannah being the one to blow the lid off Kim's plans. I've been working on about 5 different stories lately so I have to tone down and work on one at a time. Starting with this one.)


	16. Hold up

**Chapter eleven: Hold up**

_Moscow…_

'_Okay so you can stay as long as you need I'm really not going to be back for a few months if you need the lab, go right ahead just don't make too much of a mess. Oh and Kim, I know your history please don't blow anything up.'_

Kim balled up the note and watched Shego walk the lure. She couldn't help but feel a slight sting at the thought of what was going to happen in a matter of hours. Shego stopped when she noticed Kim's stare. "Kimmie didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

Kim shook her thoughts and smiled. "Well yes but she also told me to take aspiration in a beautiful sight." Kim mentally slapped herself for her words and turned to leave. Shego was caught off guard by this and changed the subject before Kim could leave.

"So what's the plan Kimmie? How are we going to get our hands on this weapon?"

"We? I thought you were only in this to teach me to be solo."

"And miss the fun? No it's been a while since I've broken into a high security facility. I'm not about to let you have all the fun."

Kim smiled and pulled out a blue print of the facility. She laid it out on the table, she motioned for Shego to join her. Together they looked over the blue print making mental notes about possible ways to enter.

"Okay these areas are heavily guarded. We want to get in silently but we can make a bit of noise leaving if you want. I say we go in here, the weapon is just on the lower level right here and we can leave through here." Kim pointed to various areas and waited for Shego's response. She had almost forgotten what they were deciding when Shego leaned in closer for a better look at the areas. Kim breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume, her head spun for a moment.

"No I think we should leave from here, it's got to be the least guarded." Shego said looking up at Kim. Kim's mind snapped back to reality and she looked at where Shego was pointing.

"That area is the least guarded but we'd have to go through a field of pressure sensors and moving lasers just to get out. If we trip just one alarm we'll have an army of armed guards on us in a matter of minutes."

Shego smiled widely. "Then we just won't trip any alarms now will we?"

Kim scoffed. "Doing that would be impossible."

Shego gave a short grunt before she looked back down at the blue print. "What's that crap you were always saying when you were still a hero? 'anything is possible for a possible'?"

"You didn't just use my motto."

"I did and you know that if you back out of this you'll not only be a coward you'll be a liar as well. And I know you don't want to seem like a liar now do you?" Shego said locking Kim in a stare. Kim felt herself melting from the heat coming up to her face. Shego knew just how to push her buttons.

"I hate you." Kim said in a low growl. Shego smiled and hung her head before leaving the table.

"I love you too Kimmie!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Kim breathed a frustrated sigh and went back to her planning. Shego really did know how to push her.

888

_Middleton…_

"Big brother! Don't hold back!" Hannah wined as she fell back into her defensive stance. Ron smiled at his little sister's impatience.

"Sorry Hannah but I don't want to hurt you."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You're being too soft on me. Now come on one more time…_please_?" She knew that no one could resist it when she put emphasis on her manners. Ron looked at her for a moment and saw the beginnings of a puppy dog pout and agreed before he was reminded too much of Kim.

He began his attack fluid punches and kicks were blocked effortlessly by the small child. He stepped up his offense and picked up speed, still Hannah blocked every blow with ease. She soon saw her opening and kicked Ron in the side. The force made Ron sailing over the fence and into the neighbor's yard. He landed on the patio table breaking it in half. Hannah climbed over the fence stood over her brother.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Hannah asked as she pulled Ron off the table and onto his feet. Ron clutched his side and smiled at Hannah.

"Nice shot sis…now let's get out of here before the neighbors see what we did to their table." Hannah laughed and leapt back over the fence with Ron close behind. On the other side they were greeted by Wade standing in the middle of the yard, arms crossed and a smile across his face.

"Ron, you still have trouble with pants I see." Wade said shaking his head. Ron looked down to see his pants had fallen when he made it over the fence. Hannah giggled and Ron hosted up his pants, over the years he had grown past the embarrassment.

"So what do you have for me Wade?" Ron asked adjusting his pants.

"Well it looks like Kim is after a weapon called the Cat's cradle. Why? I have no idea. The weapon was designed to use sound waves to disable the user's opponent but it was never put it to real use because of the dangers. But get this…she helped build it."

Ron's eyes widened. "Why would she want to steal something she helped build?"

"We can ask her when we get there. Our ride is going to be here in a minute."

Hannah looked up at her brother and tugged at his shirt sleeve. Ron looked down at his sister and was greeted by a solemn stare. "You're leaving again big brother?" Ron's heart ached at the realization he would be leaving his sister again. He kneeled down to his sister's level.

"It's only for a little while sis you won't even know I'm gone."

Hannah's face fell further. "Okay."

Ron smiled at his sister and gave her a quick hug and sent her off. Just over head a helicopter stopped and hovered above a rope ladder was thrown down. Ron took a moment to look back at his sister as she waved good bye to him through the window.

888

_Moscow…_

Shego and Kim stood outside of the facility. Kim shivered in the cold while looking at her watch. She had timed this down perfectly and they would begin as soon as her watch read ten o'clock. Shego stood examining her nails unaffected by the snow gathered around their feet.

"So Kimmie…what are we going to do when this is all over?"

"If everything goes according to plan you and I can part ways. I'll be out of your hair and you'll have some extra spending cash in hand."

Shego stopped examining her nails. She hadn't thought about this day in some time. She was actually beginning to enjoy the time she spent with Kim. Though she would never admit it she really didn't want to part with Kim now.

"Sounds good to me." Shego said masking her disappointment. Kim looked at her watch again.

"Come on, we've got thirty minutes."

888

"Miss you need to come with me." An air marshal said as Eve stepped off the plan. He flashed his badge and began to lead her away. She kept her calm and cheerful appearance but internally she was beginning to panic.

"What seem to be the problem?" She asked keeping a level tone. She hoped that no one knew of her plans.

"Miss I have strict orders to take you in for questioning." The man said in a stressed tone. He lead Eve through a long hallway and into a small cramped room with noting more than three wooden chairs, a metal table and a flickering over head light.

"Have a seat. An officer will be in to question you." The marshal said before he left the room. Eve took a seat on the hard wooden chair. Moments later a short man in a police uniform stepped into the room.

"Good evening miss; I'm officer James I just need to ask you a few questions and you can be on your way." The officer gave her a pleasant smile and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Could you tell me what I'm doing here? I have plans tonight." Eve said impatiently. The officer's smile faded as he leaned in closer.

"Yeah gonna need you to shut up, while I'm questioning you thanks." He shook his head and leaned back in his chair watching Eve's reaction to his rude behavior.

"Now. Tell me, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't think I have to disclose that to you officer."

"James. Please."

"Okay…James. I don't think you need to know what I'm planning for tonight."

"Okay I guess I'll have to do it the hard way."

Eve's blood ran cold.


	17. Moscow show down

**Chapter seventeen: Moscow show down**

Kim and Shego walked through the facility with little regard to security. They had found a couple of lab coats and IDs to blend in but stayed close to one another as they got closer to the weapon. They tried to keep their communication to a minimum, but soon found themselves talking much more.

"So what do you think your former partner is doing now?" Shego asked as they turned a corner.

Kim looked at her watch. "I'd say by now James has her in a very uncomfortable interrogation."

Shego smiled at the thought as they pressed themselves into the shadows while a group of lab workers they waited for them leave their sight. Kim and Shego continued to walk. "So I guess you and her are even after this?" Shego asked.

Kim nodded.

"What are you going to do after you and her are even?"

"I'm going to pick up where I left off."

"You're going back to hero work?"

"No. I'm not going back to that, I was doing research before she stole my share and ended my funding. We're here." Kim said stopping in front of a heavy metallic door. She looked down at the IDs they were wearing. "These aren't going to get us very far in there. Don't let anyone see that."

Shego nodded and watched as Kim began to place what she could only guess was a contact lens on her eye and slip a glove on her hand. Kim typed in a long code of the keypad, a section of the door lifted and Kim placed her gloved hand on in the missing section. A moment later she leaned in close and stared into the missing section, a light scanned her eye.

Kim took a step back and removed the glove and contact. She smiled at Shego as the door slid open quietly. They stepped onto a narrow walkway that over looked a test area, Kim looked over the edge, the ground was at least ten feet down. She jumped over the railing and landed gracefully on the floor. Shego rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"So where is it?" Shego asked. Kim wordlessly walked around the room to a metallic box on the counter. She opened the box then looked over her shoulder with a smile. She pulled out what looked like a small gun.

"This is it." Kim said raising the weapon for Shego to see.

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is all of it."

"It looks like a child's toy. You expect me to believe a shock wave is going to come out of that?"

Kim turned and took aim. Shego scoffed. Kim smiled as a wave pushed through the air toward Shego. All the sounds in the room seemed to leave the room as Shego was lifted off her feet and thrown across the room. She landed on one of the few metal tables in the room, bending it to the floor when she landed. Kim smiled and placed the gun back in its case. The only sound that could be heard was Shego's low moan as she slowly unfolded the table wrapped around her.

"Okay…I want one of those for Christmas." Shego said dusting herself off and fixing her hair.

888

Eve crawled clumsily through the air ducts of the facility; the pain in her side slowed her down considerably. She took a short moment to lean against side of the wall ducts to breath. She heard people walking under her speaking in low whispers. She looked through the air vent and saw a familiar flash of red.

"Damn." She said to herself as she turned around and began a fast paced crawl.

888

Wade and Ron stood at the gates. Neither of them said a word, they just stood quietly and waited for their cue.

888

"Okay that's a lot of security." Shego said sat as they stood in the doorway leading to their exit. Before them sat hundreds of blue beams moved around the corridor. Kim nodded and began to tie back her hair. She took a deep breath and held the case close to her body.

"It's just like my first mission, only the lasers move. Do you think you can follow my lead?"

Shego tied back her hair as well and scoffed. "Why should I follow you? Why not have a little fun? Make it a race."

Kim began a full sprint down the corridor, she rolled, flipped, and cart wheeled past each beam of light. Shego followed suit. Together they raced narrowly missing collision with one another as they raced to the end of the hall. Neck and neck they paced one another to the end. Kim picked up speed defying gravity as she run up the wall avoiding the pressure sensitive floor; Shego did the same on the opposite wall keeping her pace with Kim. Both women leapt off the wall off the wall landing just outside of the hall.

"I win." Both women breathed in unison. They stared at one another and laughed quietly.

"Having a good laugh at my expense Kim?" A voice came from behind them. The women turned to see Eve standing just a few feet away, she wear a pained and hatful look. Kim smiled triumphantly, James had gone a little over board but she had her former partner right where she wanted her.

"Anastasia, I see you finally made it." Kim said pleasantly.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that."

"Well you had no right to leave me for dead with but that certainly didn't stop you. Anastasia."

"I know it's been you. Swooping in and stealing my work, taking my clients, taking my money!"

"Yes karma is a real bitch when it bites you in the ass isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"You should really keep it down Anastasia, security will hear you."

"I don't care. You're the ones who will go to jail not me. You forget I have proof of who you are."

Kim laughed and shook her head. "Proof? You have nothing on me, besides I'm Kim Possible. I used to save the world, who is going to believe you over me?"

Eve cringed with anger. "I have proof."

"No you think you have proof, I took care of that. Right now we have a score to settle." She handed the case to Shego and charged at the woman. Shego watched as they fought, making note of every punch and kick the fiery red head delivered. Each attack was blocked with ease, as the fight escalated Shego took this chance to slip out and head for the gate. Kim and Eve took no notice to Shego's exit and continued to fight.

"You're still not as good as I am Kim." Eve said proudly as she blocked another punch.

Kim laughed as she continued her attack. She landed one swift kick to the woman's chest and watched her slide into the corridor. "Actually, I'm better than you." Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out the weapon. "I just needed to get you where I wanted you." She took aim and fired.

All sound left the room as a wave rippled through the air and Eve was lifted off her feet and thrown to the floor. Sound slowly returned and an alarm could be heard. "I'll see you around Anastasia!" Kim yelled over her shoulder as she made her exit.

888

As Kim raced toward the gate she felt something was wrong. Shego should have been running beside her by now. She skidded to a stop and turned, Shego lay motionless on the ground just a few feet from her. A cold chill rushed up her back as she ran to where Shego lay.

"Shego. Shego what happened?" Kim begged as she turned the green hued woman over to get a better look.

"KP." A voice called from behind her. In anger Kim turned and fired the weapon that was still gripped tightly on her hand. She watched as Ron was thrown off his feet, as he slid on the concrete she charged him.

"Kim what are you doing?" Ron yelled as he struggled to his feet in time for a swift kick to the side.

"What have you done to her?" Kim demanded, kicking the blonde again.

"I have to stop you Kim, you don't know what you're doing."

Kim raised a brow and punched him. Ron fell to the ground; Kim lifted him by his shirt so they were eye to eye. "I know exactly what I'm doing Ron. Now you can step out of my way or I move you out of my way. It's your choice." She dropped Ron and stepped over him. Guards were beginning to pool out over the facility.

Ron just lay there. "I'm not going to fight you Kim. I just want you to come back, the world wants you to come back."

She had no time to waste with an unfair fight. Kim ran for the gate taking one last glance at Shego who still lay on the ground, she scaled the gate and disappeared into the night. Alarms and sirens echoed into the night air as she ran full speed.

(AN: One chapter to go people! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update I moved in with a friend and we can't seem to get our internet to work. I've been running all over town looking for Wi-Fi places and didn't find one until today. Anyway I hope you liked my story as much as I liked writing it.)


	18. My hero has gone

**Chapter eighteen: My hero has gone**

Shego sat in her cell quietly. It had been three months since she was captured; all because of a lucky blow to the head that blonde buffoon had landed while she waited for Kim. She had heard nothing of Kim since that night and had come to the conclusion that she was on her own. She thought back to what she had said to Kim the day she agreed to help her:

'_If anything goes wrong then I'm not going to be there to save you, you got that?'_

Shego wanted to slap herself for getting caught, it was an embarrassment. The guards made a point to taunt her like she was a caged animal, often stopping to smile at her with pride as if they had made the capture themselves.

She heard footsteps coming down the corridor and the familiar clack against the metal bars. The guards like to make themselves known by doing this. When the guard stopped at her cell he nodded to her he was the only guard who didn't taunt her.

"Are you going to be good or am I going to have to get back up?" He asked resting his hand on the radio hanging from his belt.

"If you're not an ass to me then I won't be a bitch to you." Shego said getting up from her bed.

"Sounds fair." He replied as he opened. Shego stepped out and allowed him to attach the special restraints that had been made to withhold her plasma.

"So why am I being graced with your presents this fine day?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"You're scheduled for transport today."

"Aw I won't see you fine gentlemen anymore? What a shame."

The guard did not respond. He led her outside into the desert heat where a truck waited. A thin man stood reading over a clipboard.

"It's only her today." The guard said allowing Shego to walk freely toward the man. The man looked her over and smirked.

"You need an armored truck for this woman?"

Shego held back a twinge of anger at his insult. The guard nodded. "Don't let her looks fool you; she's the most dangerous person I've ever had to deal with. Plasma powers and unbelievable strength. Don't insult her."

The man looked her over again and shrugged. "Whatever just load her up and sign this."

The guard signed the form and helped Shego into the back of the truck. He gave her a final nod and smiled at her. She gave him her classic smirk and watched the doors close. Moments later she felt the truck jerk and they were off. It wasn't long before she felt the truck coming to a halt. The doors opened and bright sunlight poured through the inside of the truck. Shego was blinded by the sudden change in lighting and shielded her eyes. Someone climbed in and stood before her. Shego looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood the fiery red head, wearing the driver's uniform. Kim leaned forward so they were eye to eye.

"Did you stay out of trouble while I was gone?" Kim asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy. What took you so long?" Shego asked containing her excitement for freedom.



"Well I had some things to take care of before I could get you out."

Kim unlocked that restraints and lead Shego out of the truck. Shego looked at her hands testing her plasma before she noticed she was still in her prison uniform. She glanced at Kim with a disgusted stare.

"I bought you something. Here." Kim tossed her a set of clothes.

"So did you get what you were looking for?" Shego asked while attempting to change in the hot sun.

"Yes."

"So I guess this is where we part ways?"

"Yes. But you'll see me sooner or later."

"What do you mean?"

"I just busted you out of prison. You owe me."

Before Shego could respond Kim gave her a quick embrace and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Shego called back to her.

Kim turned around, walking backwards she shouted back. "I have no clue, and it feels so great to say that!"

(AN: In answer to the question I know I'm going to get, yes there is more. It's a four part series. Aren't you lucky? Next story will show up soon so just hang in there I'm typing as fast as I can. Oh and for all of you Reaper fans I'm going to have to take a short break my computer deleted the story and I have to search my hard drive for it, I hate Vista!)


End file.
